La vie comme elle est
by CyberCoffee
Summary: Harry avait toujours eut une vie misérable. Quoique...


**La vie comme elle est**

Harry Potter avait toujours eu une vie misérable. Un oncle et une tante effroyables qui lui servaient de tuteurs, un cousin qui l'accusait à chacun de ses méfaits, une couchette infestée d'araignées dans le placard sous l'escalier, un tas de besognes infâmes, et surtout jamais un tant soi peu d'amour ou de reconnaissance.

Il avait pourtant fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que ses proches lui montrent qu'il faisait bien les choses et qu'il méritait d'être récompensé.

Rien n'y faisait.

On lui en demandait toujours plus, et plus on lui en demandait, plus sa rancœur remplaçait son âme d'enfant innocente et pure.

Bientôt, il n'y eu plus que de la haine dans son cœur et un désir de vengeance dans ses yeux.

Il rêvait richesse, popularité, vêtements hors de prix, bijoux somptueux, serviteurs à ses pieds.

Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin ne remarquaient pas la colère dans laquelle était Harry. Au début, Harry pensait avoir une vie normale, de petit garçon normal. Mais il avait espionné un programme à la télé que Dudley regardait. Ce programme parlait de la maltraitance des jeunes enfants. Il compris alors que c'était injuste, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû subir tout ceci.

Le jour où la lettre de Poudlard lui parvînt il se battit pour la lire mais il perdit contre son oncle qui avait plus de force. Cependant, Hagrid, le Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard lui permit de découvrir le contenu de cette lettre. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il remercia pour la première fois le destin de lui avoir donné des pouvoirs extraordinaires.

Quand il alla à Poudlard pour la première fois, il ne devînt pas ami avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger comme le racontent les histoires, mais avec Draco Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Il n'alla pas dans la célèbre maison des Lions, mais dans celle des Serpents. Il ne fut pas non plus le souffre-douleur du Professeur Snape. Au contraire, il trouva en lui un père qui lui trouva un fils.

Il étudia énormément, fut aussi inbuvable que possible avec les autres maisons, bref, il se conduisit en parfait petit Serpentard.

Draco et lui furent couronnés Princes des Serpents, et toute l'école ne pouvaient qu'admirer leur talent et leur beauté. Le père de Draco, Lucius Malefoy, présenta à toute la Haute Sphère de la société son nouveau petit protégé qui fut accueilli à bras ouvert et toujours invité aux soirées les plus branchées.

Dès la troisième année, Draco proposa à Harry de venir vivre chez lui, ce qu'il accepta avec une joie non dissimulée. En quittant les Dursley, Harry ne manqua pas de leur laisser un souvenir de lui foudroyant…

Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait énormément, il était enfin heureux. Mais il n'avait pas encore tout ce qu'il voulait. Draco était devenu beaucoup trop proche de lui. Beaucoup trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler de peur d'être rejeté.

Alors il continua sa vie en rêvant de son beau blond, tout en se montrant le meilleur dans tous les domaines possibles.

Bientôt, le nom de Harry Potter fut connu par tous et sur toutes les lèvres. Il n'était pas encore en Septième année qu'il se voyait déjà promis un poste au Magenmagot. Harry était très fier de lui, et espérait que ses parents de la où ils étaient l'étaient aussi.

Un beau jour le professeur Snape lui dit qu'il voulait l'adopter afin d'officialiser leur relation père-fils. Ce fut un des plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il fut si heureux que quand il annonça la nouvelle à ses amis, il prit Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. On put entendre un : « C'est pas trop tôt ! » de Pansy et Blaise, suivi de près d'un : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » de Draco, effaré.

Harry fut très embarrassé jusqu'à ce que Draco lui ordonne de ne plus jamais arrêter.

Leur belle histoire dura 4 ans.

Jusqu'à ce que Harry demande Draco en mariage…et que celui accepte ! Ce fut le mariage de l'année. Harry vécut une belle vie, eut deux enfants nommés Kenan et Cleo, tout aussi ravissants que leurs deux papas.

FIN


End file.
